bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Kenpachi Zaraki
Galeria Kenpachiego z anime Ep362 Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki, kapitan 11. Oddziału. Younger_kenpachi.jpg|Zaraki wraz z Yachiru Kusajishi. Kenpachi Defeats Ikkaku.jpg|Kenpachi podnosi Ikkaku. Kenpachi_and_Ikkaku_11th_Division_Squad.jpg|Zaraki i jego podwładni krótko po dołączeniu do oddziału. Ichimaru_ties_up_Zaraki.png|Gin Ichimaru związuje Kenpachiego i odchodzi od Byakuyi. Od24 Zaraki gada z Ginem.png|Zaraki rozmawia z Ginem o puszczeniu Ryoka wolno. KenpachiArguingWithMayuri.jpg|Kenpachi kłóci się z Mayurim. ZarakiRunning.png|Kenpachi biegnący z Yachiru. YachiruJoiningKenpachi.jpg|Zaraki i Yachiru. Od25 Rozpad.png|Zaraki chce wiedzieć, który z nich jest najsilniejszy. KenpachiStopsMayuri.jpg|Kenpachi zatrzymuje kapitana Mayuriego. Od36 Witaj Ichigo.png|Kenpachi pojawia się za plecami Ichigo. Ep36 Zaraki.png|Zaraki przedstawia się Kurosakiemu. Od36 Uciekamy.png|Shiba zabiera Yamadę z dala od Zarakiego. Od36 Walczmy.png|Ichigo emituje Reiatsu. Ep36_Zaraki.png|Zaraki. Kenpachi_head_start.png|Kenpachi daje fory Ichigo, odsłaniając się do ataku. Od36 Twardy.png|Dłoń Ichigo krwawi, a nie tors kapitana. Od36 Moja kolej.png|Kenpachi wyjmuje miecz. Kenpachi chases ichigo.jpg|Zaraki atakuje Ichigo. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Zaraki krzyżuje miecz z mieczem Kurosakiego. Od38 W końcu zraniony.png|Kurosaki w końcu rani Zarakiego. Kenpachi_cuts_through_Zanpakuto.jpg|Kenpachi przebija Zangetsu. Od38 Chodź ze mną.png|Zangetsu zabiera Ichigo do jego wewnętrznego świata. Kenpachi_Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi podczas walki z Ichigo. Od39 Zaraki się bawi.png|Kenpachi rozkoszuje się walką. Od39 Nieśmiertelny.png|Kurosaki tnie Zarakiego. EyePatch.jpg|Zaraki ściąga opaskę. Od39 Potęga i rozkosz.png|Zaraki uwalnia pełnię mocy. Od39 Miecz Zarakiego.png|Zanpakutō kapitana. Zaraki_sword.jpg|Zanpakutō w zbliżeniu. Zaraki109.jpg|Zaraki gotów do ostatecznego ataku. Od39 By umrzeć.png|Kurosaki i Zaraki szykują się do ostatniego ataku. IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo kontra Kenpachi: ostatni cios. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Zaraki trzyma się na nogach po starciu z Ichigo. Kenpachi unconscious.jpg|Pokonany Zaraki leży koło Ichigo. Od40 Kenpachi przegrał.png|Yachiru mówi, że Kenpachi nie przegrał. Od40 Podaj swoje imię.png|Zaraki chce, aby jego Zanpakutō zdradziło mu swoje imię. Od40 Załamka.png|Kenpachi załamuje się. Kenpachiagreestohelp.jpg|Zaraki zgadza się na uratowanie przyjaciół Inoue. Od51 Zaraki wbił.png|Zaraki przebija się do celi więziennej. Kenpachiconfrontsgotei13group.jpg|Kenpachi kontra Komamura i Tōsen. Kenpachiunfazed.jpg|Kenpachi po ataku Tōsena. Kenpachi_-2-.jpg|Kenpachi. Kaname_vs_Zaraki.jpg|Kaname tnie Kenpachiego. Zaraki_vs_Kaname.jpg|Zaraki pokonuje Kaname. Komamura_vs_Zaraki.jpg|Komamura broni Kaname przed ostatecznym ciosem Zarakiego. Yumichika2.jpg|Szczęśliwy Yumichika znajduje Kenpachiego po walce z Hisagim. KenpachiAndYumichikaLearnOfAizenBetrayal.jpg|Kenpachi i Yumichika słuchają komunikatu na temat zdrady Aizena. Episode94KenpachiBored.png|Zaraki znudzony w swoim biurze wraz z Yachiru. Episode97KenpachisDecision.png|Zaraki. Episode98KenachiArrives.png|Kenpachi kontra Maki Ichinose. Episode74Squad11.png|11. Oddział dyskutuje o Makim Ichinose. Episode98KenVsMaki.png|Kenpachi kontra Maki. Kenpachi_blocking_maki's_attack.jpg|Kenpachi blokuje Makiego. Episode98KenGoesFullPower.png|Zaraki uwalnia swoją pełną moc. Episode98FinalClash.png|Ostatnie uderzenie Ichinose. Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Kenpachi jako halucynacja w głowie Ichigo. Byakuya i Kenpachi w pokoju Orihime.jpeg|Zaraki przybywa po grupę. Ep173 KenpachiCatchingAssassin.png|Kenpachi łapie zabójcę Rurichiyo. 195Kenpachi_blocks.png|Kenpachi blokuje atak Tesry. Tesla vs kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi z łatwością pokonuje Tesrę. Zaraki Kenpachi - Episode_ 196.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki. KenpachiZaraki profile ep196.png|Zaraki. Nnoitra vs. Kenpachi..jpg|Kenpachi walczy z Nnoitrą Gilgą. 196Kenpachi_kicks.png|Kenpachi kopie Ichigo. 196Kenpachi_blocks.png|Kenpachi blokuje atak Nnoitry. Ep196_Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki. ZarakivsEspada.png|Kenpachi kontra Nnoitra. Nnoitra vs kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi walczy z Nnoitrą. 200Kenpachi_slams.png|Kenpachi wbija Nnoitrę w ziemię. STRENGTH.jpg|Kenpachi prezentuje swoją siłę, zatrzymując ogromną broń Nnoitry jedną ręką. 201Kenpachi_says.png|Kenpachi mówi, że jest zadowolony. 201Kenpachi_proclaims.png|Kenpachi oznajmia, że będzie się cieszyć z każdego cięcia Nnoitry. 201Kenpachi_lifts.png|Kenpachi wyciąga rękę. 201Kenpachi_states.png|Kenpachi stwierdza, że przyzwyczaił się do Hierro Nnoitry. Nnoitrakenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi kontra Nnoitra. Kenpachi_stabbed_by_Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi zatrzymany przez Nnoitrę. 201Kenpachi_stops.png|Kenpachi zatrzymuje Cero Nnoitry. Nnoitra_removes_Kenpachi%27s_eyepatch.png|Kenpachi ściąga swoją opaskę. 201Nnoitra_slashes.png|Nnoitra tnie Kenpachiego. 201Kenpachi_asks.png|Kenpachi pyta Yachiru, kogo nazywa wściekłym. E201 Yachiru advises Kenpachi.png|Yachiru ostrzega przed odcięciem wszystkich kończyn Nnoitry. E202 Nnoitra Kenpachi fight.png|Nnoitra i Kenpachi kontynuują walkę. 202Kenpachi_laughs.png|Śmiech radości Kenpachiego. 202Kenpachi_cuts.png|Kenpachi przecina ogromny głaz. 202Kenpachi_stops.png|Kenpachi zatrzymuje krwawienie. E202 Kenpachi kendo strike.png|Kenpachi zamierza użyć kendō przeciwko Nnoitrze. Ep202KenpachiKillsNnoitra.png|Kenpachi tnie Nnoitrę. 203Kenpachi_reveals.png|Kenpachi ujawnia inne wskazówki od Urahary. E202 Kenpachi sparing Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi żegna Nnoitrę. Byakuya & Kenpachi Arrive.jpg|Byakuya i Kenpachi pojawiają się przed Ichigo. Yammy punches Kenpachi.png|Yammy uderza Zarakiego, który jest zajęty atakowaniem Ichigo. Yammy-vs-Kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi atakuje Yammy'ego. YammyByakuyaKenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi i Byakuya przed Yammym. Ep310 KenpachiByakuyaReturn.png|Byakuya i Kenpachi wracają z Hueco Mundo. Zaraki_i_Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi i Byakuya. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto beszta Shunsuia, Byakuyę and Kenpachiego za zgubienie swoich haori. Ep317KenpachiMayuri_Face_off.png|Kenpachi i Mayuri. ZarakiWabisuke244.png|Kenpachi kontra Wabisuke. Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi kontra Byakuya Kuchiki. Kenpachi and Byakuya clash.png|Starcie Byakuyi i Kenpachiego. Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword.png|Kenpachi chwyta miecz Byakuyi. Kenpachi vs. Byakuya.png|Byakuya kontra Kenpachi Zaraki grabs Ashisogi Jizo.png|Kenpachi chwyta Ashisogi Jizō. Yachiru Encourages Zaraki To Go.png|Yachiru zachęca Zarakiego do pójścia. Kenpachi Meets The Spirits.png|Kenpachi napotyka Tenkena i Gonryōmaru. Zaraki, Tenken, Gonryōmaru.png|Kenpachi kontra Tenken i Gonryōmaru. Kenpachi Clashes With Tenken.png|Kenpachi walczy z Tenkenem. Zaraki Tenken fight Ep248.png|Kenpachi kontra Tenken. Kenpachi vs Tenken's Bankai.jpg|Kenpachi przed Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Ep249KenpachiBlocksTenken.png|Kenpachi blokuje atak Tenkena. Ep249TenkenHitsKenpachi.png|Tenken uderza Kenpachiego. Kenpachi episode 249.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep317YachiruPlaysDangai.png|Yachiru bawiąca się w Dangai. Ep317SomethingStrangeEmerges.png|Coś dziwnego pojawia się przed drużyną. E317 Mayuri Kenpachi Yachiru Nemu Dangai.png|Mayuri, Nemu, Zaraki i Yachiru w Dangai. Ichigo appears before the two captains.png|"Ichigo" pojawia się przed kapitanami. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Zaraki każe zostać Ichigo. Ep324 Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki Kenpachi. Kapitanowie wchodzą do bramy Senkai.png|Kapitanowie przed Senkaimon. Byakuya, Hitsugaya i Zaraki w Soul Society.jpg|Byakuya, Hitsugaya i Zaraki w Soul Society. Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki konfrontuje się ze swoim Reigai. Ep324KenVsKen.png|Kenpachi kontra Reigai Kenpachi. Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi.png|Zaraki kontra Reigai Zaraki. Reigai-Kenpachi's iron skin.png|Zaraki próbuje zranić swoje Reigai. Zaraki's Reiatsu.jpg|Reiatsu Zarakich. Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai.png|Kenpachi przebity przez swój Reigai. The Kenpachis Use Kendo.png|Kenpachi i Reigai Kenpachi używają Kendō. Yachiru_comes_to_Kenpachi%27s_aid.png|Yachiru i Kenpachi. Kenpachi_reminisces_to_Rukongai.png|Wspomnienie z przeszłóści. Kenpachi_and_Yachiru_walk_through_bamboo_forest.png|Zaraki i Yachiru idący przez bambusowy las. Kenpachi_Attacked_By_Sui-Feng.png|Kenpachi kontra podwładni Reigai Suì-Fēng. Kenpachi_knocks_the_Onmitsukido_away.png|Zaraki walczy z Onmitsukidō. Kenpachi_attacks_Onmitsukido.png|Kenpachi walczy z członkiem Onmitsukidō. Zaraki_Katana_MP.jpg|Miecz Zarakiego. Onmitskido_Unable_To_Pierce_Kenpachi.png|Zaraki oblegany przez przeciwników. Ep326KenpachiVsOnmitsukido.png|Kenpachi zaatakowany przez Onmitsukidō. Komamura_Arrives.png|Komamura pojawia się, powstrzymując Reigai przed atakami na Kenpachiego. KomamuraKenpachiReigai.png|Komamura każący iść dalej Kenpachiemu. Ep328ZarakiHitsugaya.png|Zaraki i Hitsugaya znajdują Inabę. Ep328ZarakiAttacksInaba.png|Kenpachi atakuje Kagerozę. Inaba recreates Kenpachi's attack.png|Inaba przejmuje atak Kenpachiego. Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Inaba - Ep328.png|Zaraki, Hitsugaya i Inaba. Ep328ZarakiAttackRecreated.png|Zaraki zaatakowany przez swój atak na Inabę. Hitsugaya surprised by Zaraki's recreated attack - Ep328.png|Tōshirō zaatakowany przez atak Zarakiego. Ep328HitsugayaZarakiVsInaba.png|Zaraki i Hitsugaya kontra Kagerōza. Shinigami subdued by Reigai.png|Shinigami zatrzymani przez Reigai. Ep331KenpachiReiatsuWave.png|Fala uderzeniowa Zarakiego. Ep337KenpachiVSReigaiKenpachi.png|Kenpachi walczy ze swoją kopią. Ep338 ZarakivsReigai.png|Zaraki kontra Reigai Zarakiego. Ep338KenpachiBackByakuya.png|Byakuya i Kenpachi kpią z siebie o potrzebie pomocy. Ep340WorkTogether.png|Zaraki dostaje wymuszone wsparcie. Odc361 Powrót Gotei 13.png|Powrót członków Gotei 13. Odc361 Gotei 13.png|Gotei 13 przygotowani do walki. Ep362_Gotei_13.png|Ichigo i Gotei 13. Ep362_Zmartwychwstanie.png|Ichigo i pozostali oglądają powrót Kūgo. Ep362KenpachiPairsGiriko.png|Kenpachi i Giriko. Ep362_Zaraki_Giriko.png|Zaraki kontra Giriko. Ep362_Bestia.png|Giriko uwalnia Fullbring. Ep362 Zaraki po pokonaniu Giriko.jpg|Zaraki po pokonaniu Kutsuzawy. Ep363_Yachiru.png|Yachiru wychodzi spod haori Kenpachiego. Ep363YachiruBeratesKenpachi.png|Yachiru beszta Kenpachiego za jego chęć powrotu do domu. Ep365 Zwycięzcy.png|Kenpachi wraz z Yachiru spotyka Ikkaku. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|Shinigami oglądają starcie Ichigo. Odc366 Wracamy.png|Gotei 13 wykonało zadanie i wraca do Soul Society. Odc366 Ichigo w Soul Society.png|Ichigo przywitany w Soul Society. Ep366 Hirako wita Ichigo.png|Hirako wita Ichigo. Ep366 Ichigo chce ciało Ginjo.png|Ichigo przybywa po ciało Ginjō. Bleach_Vol._9_Cover.jpg|Kenpachi na okładce 9. tomu. Bleach_Vol._49_Cover.jpg|Kenpachi na okładce 49. tomu. Bleach_Vol._78_Cover.jpg|Kenpachi i Ikkaku na okładce 78. tomu. Galeria Kenpachiego z mangi Zaraki.jpg|Statystyki Zarakiego. R525 Młody Zaraki.png|Młody Zaraki. R525 Unohana kontra Zaraki w przeszłości.png|Zaraki walczy z Unohaną. Bleach_okladka_13.jpg|Zaraki na okładce 13. tomu. C113_cover_page_Zaraki_Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi na okładce 113. rozdziału. C114_cover_page_Zaraki_%26_Yachiru.png|Kenpachi na okładce 114. rozdziału. 139Ikkaku_arrives.png|Yumichika i Ikkaku pojawiają się przed kapitanem. C308_cover_Kenpachi_Nnotoria.jpg|Kenpachi i Nnoitra Gilga na okładce 308. rozdziału. All_colour_kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi_volume_13_all_colour.jpg|Kenpachi w kolorach na stronach 50-51. Kenpachi i Byakuya kalendarz 2012.jpg|Kenpachi i Byakuya na kalendarzu 2010. Byakuya i Kenpachi kontra Yammy.jpg|Byakuya i Kenpachi przychodzą na pomoc Ichigo. R460 Przybycie Shinigami.png|Przybycie członków Gotei 13. R461s12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Byakuya, Renji i Ichigo. Girikoenlargedform.png|Giriko rośnie w siłę na oczach Zarakiego. C463p17 Zaraki slash Giriko.jpg|Zaraki tnie Giriko. Chap464Pg3YachiruAppears.png|Yachiru wyłania się z kołnierza Zarakiego. R496s3 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya i Hitsugaya na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. R502 Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki z jednym członków Stern Ritter na plecach. R503 Okładka.jpg|Kenpachi na okładce 503. rozdziału. R503 Kenpachi kontra lider.png|Kenpachi kontra Yhwach. R505 Porażka Zarakiego.png|Zaraki pokonany. R523 Zaraki kontra Retsu.png|Unohana kontra Zaraki. R524 Okładka.png|Zaraki i Unohana na okładce 524. rozdziału. R524 Walka Kenpachich.png|Walka Kenpachich. R524 Przybity.png|Zaraki przybity do muru przez Unohanę. R524 Gardło.png|Retsu przebija gardło Zarakiemu. R525 Zaraki i walka.png|Walczący Kenpachi. R525 Okładka.jpg|Zaraki na okładce 525. rozdziału. R525 Zaraki tnie Unohanę.png|Zaraki przecina Unohanę. R526 Śmierć Retsu.png|Kenpachi przebija gardło Retsu. R527 Imię.png|Imię Zanpakutō Zarakiego? R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. Animacje z Kenpachim Hierro.gif|Zaraki trafia na Hierro Nnoitry. Ryōdan.gif|Ryōdan. Kenpachi_Hakuda.gif|Kenpachi w walce wręcz. Galeria Kenpachiego z filmów The_Gotei_13_meet_to_discuss_hitsugaya%27s_execution.png|Kapitanowie spotykają się w celu przedyskutowania nowych informacji na temat Hitsugayi. Kenpachi_reawakens.jpg|Kenpachi przyłącza się do walki. Kenpachi_breaking_kusaka.png|Kenpachi z łatwością tnie Kusakę. Kategoria:Galerie